Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter seven
Chapter seven of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story At night Kit again was having a dream, but it wasn't the same vision of his parents, oh no, this time it was a nightmare: one where he was seeing his new family get killed at the hands of their enemies, or resenting him for it since he was the target, and anyone who happens to be near him would be in jeopardy. Kit jumps awake panting, he didn't scream in his sleep this time so luckily Ramón hasn't noticed. Kit looks at him and a feeling of dread and paranoia rises, quietly he looks out the window, but sees nothing out of the ordinary, still he didn't feel comfortable, especially when his family would also be at risk, even if he did change his name he wouldn't be safe: just about everyone knew where to find Higher-for-Hire, and despite Cape-Suzette's well known security-system, the cliff-guns, Kit felt if he wanted to keep his loved-ones safe, he'll have to leave, but where to? he was certainly not gonna rejoin the air-pirates a forth-time, despite Karnage's concern for him, not even for all his favorite airplane-models in the world. His best bet would be the streets, since he would be able to keep moving constantly that way, so he decided that returning to the life of a hobo would be the best, at least until the manhunt blows over, then he'll come back. Stealthily he gets up, gets dressed and takes out a paper and pencil. He looks at Ramon and leaks out a tear: Ramon will be crushed for sure, so will Clara, who finally found him after so long, running away again will surely kill her with heartbreak, and there's Baloo and Rebecca, the only parents he ever had, they were crushed when Kit tagged along with Daring-Dan-Dawson, but that was largely out of selfishness, and this time Kit was running away for them instead of his own desires, he takes out an old dusty knapsack which he got from the air-hoboes (Kit never had the heart to get rid of it) and began making his way down to the kitchen and takes some food from the fridge to load the bag, then writes on the paper, after that he returns to his room and places it on the nightstand near Ramon, complete with the wedding-ring Rey had given him on his birthday. "I'm sorry" he whispered quietly and kissed Ramon on the head (which made the scamp smile): Kit wouldn't be able to live with this, but Ramon and all his loved-one's lives come first, so Kit heart-wrenchingly tiptoes away down to the front-door, he sees Clara sleeping on the couch and Kit gave her a brief hug, "I'll miss you" he whispered to her, then opens the door and walks out, closing it as quietly as possible he then walks off, stopping at a distance to look at his home, the first he ever had, and his newly-acquired plane, the first flight he ever took on it would also be his last. He turns away crying and heads for the airfield. Normally he would take a plane with a Friendly-Flight symbol, but he felt that was too risky, so against his better judgment he'll have to go onboard one that doesn't have a symbol, not gonna be easy, much less safe, but he didn't want to take any chances that would allow his enemies to find him, so he'll have to either sneak aboard when the pilot doesn't notice or allow them to know who he is, although that would be more risky than sneaking on. Even at this time of night the airfield was alive, at least a little, as demonstrated when a Lockheed Model 9 Orion-airliner arrives. Kit looks around and tries not to be seen: he knew that he was a mascot which would increase tenfold if everyone found out he is the son of the famous pilot Kieran. Kit found a Caudron Simoun mail-plane and a fly-man in a mailman-uniform was loading a bag on it. Kit sneaks around to find any hobo-symbols, but luckily there was none, so now came the task of boarding: Kit opted to sneak in without the pilot noticing, but upon coming back around he bumps into the fly, "oh sorry man, didn't see you" the bug expressed with a voice accented in either Irish or Jamaican, however when he got a good look at Kit he recognized the bear, "wait I know you, you're Ki-" he began before Kit covers his mouth, "don't say it out-loud" Kit pleaded before letting go and looking around, "why what's wrong?" the fly asks, "I'm trying to getaway from my enemies, I'm not safe here" Kit admitted, much to the fly's shock, "what about your friends man?" he asked, "better that they don't know I'm leaving, as long as I stay I'm only putting them in danger, so can I please ride with you?" Kit informs and begged, the fly wasn't very keen at helping Kit runaway, but he couldn't blame him, besides he's heard of this kind of stuff before anyway, "okay, if you insist man" he conceded and climbs aboard with Kit fallowing, Kit of course took the co-pilot chair. In a few seconds they were leaving, Kit looks back at Cape-Suzette, unsure if he'll ever see it again. By morning at Higher-for-Hire, no one has yet to notice Kit's disappearance until Rebecca arrives with breakfast for him and Ramon, "morning boys, I got..." she began until she saw Kit's bed was empty, so did Ramon when he woke up, "huh, where's Kit?" he wondered, "I thought he'd be in...here?" Rebecca began again until seeing Kit's wedding-ring on a piece of paper, gently she moves the ring off while Ramon grabs the paper and opens it, discovering it to be a letter, "Dear Higher-for-Hire, thank you so much for everything you gave me, but I care about your lives too much to put you all in danger? it's better this way. Love Kit" Ramon read and drops the paper in shock, looking at Rebecca and she was giving him the same reaction, immediately she ran out the room and rudely woke up Molly Rey and Baloo, "everyone up, we have an emergency" she yells, "what, emergency?" Rey asks, "what's going on here?" Riven interjected, "guys, Kit's ran away" Rebecca muttered, knowing what'll come next, "not again!" Baloo Clara and Molly screech, "you don't understand, he did it because he wanted to protect us" Rebecca added, Baloo looks at the note, only to crush it into a ball and throw it to the floor furiously, "is he serious? he's even more idiotic than Wildcat" Baloo ranted, "hey" Wildcat objected in offense, "come on lets see if anyone else had seen him" Riven proposed and they do. Back with Kit, he spent part of his ride sleeping but when dawn arrived the fly asked if Kit could fly the rest of the way, and the teen agreed, being informed that the fly was heading for a place called Jadd, which was in Afrika, pretty long way away from Cape-Suzette, but Kit can manage. The intended city was called Kameberg. Two hours had passed when they entered the continent and the fly wakes up, "where are we Kit?" he asks looking around, "in Afrika, Kameberg should appear in an hour or so" Kit answered, "oh by the way name's Usain" the fly suddenly introduced, "nice to meet you Usain" Kit greeted and shook hands while continuing on their way. Back in Cape-Suzette, the Higher-for-Hire family had asked the Jungle-Aces at school if Kit was there, but he wasn't and they can't believe he ran away either. "Are you serious, why would he do that?" Ernie gasped, "apparently he was worried his presence around us would get us killed, like how that ice-cream-salesman kept saying" Riven explained, "I've heard that from some radio-shows" Felix noted, "so now where does it leave us? if he was at the local airfield he must be in some other city or country or some place by now" Baloo ranted wringing his hat, "maybe if we had some way of tracking him?" Molly proposed, "Molly, you're a genius" Sam praised, "I am?" Molly asked, "she is?" Rebecca asked, "yeah, at the military-academy they would have tracking devices we would be tasked to find" Sam answered, "hey I've done that before, but without a tracker on him or maybe a DNA-sample then its hopeless" Clara says, "hey wait a minute, you guys remember the air-pirate's smoke-bombs that had DNA-samplers of their own?" Rey recalls, "by George I do, Buzz still has them, maybe he can built a tracker from one and boom" Baloo cheered, "worth a shot" Bert shrugged, and they all head for Khan-Enterprise. Back with Kit, he has arrived in Kamesberg Jadd and parted with Usain. He first left to find something to eat. He wasn't looking forward to rummaging in garbage again, but he didn't want to eat at any public-eating places for fear of being identified, even though he does have money, which were put into buying a cloak so he could go in the open without anyone knowing him, and he'll leave stealing any food as a last-resort, plus he had some food in his knapsack from home, but that can wait, so here he was digging through a dumpster behind a restaurant for a snack, finding some barely eaten chicken-nuggets and pizza. Unsure why anyone would throw unfinished-food away, but glad nevertheless he helps himself, they were a little stale and moldy, but this isn't the first time he ate garbage, and he can stomach it, which was an amazement as Kit figured he had lost all his street-smarts and their survival-traits he gained from last time, "I still got it" he says to himself, living at Higher-for-Hire hasn't stripped him of it in the slightest. After finishing the food off he drinks some water from a leaking pipe to wash the taste out of his mouth, then heads back to the airfield. There he saw an Avro York-transport plane: a transport of sort, mainly for militaries, but civilians have gained use for them too, in fact some were converted into passenger-planes. Kit of course would rather avoid a public-flight, and luckily this York was a strict cargo-carrier, but unfortunately there was a friendly-flight-symbol too, and if any of Kit's pursuers knew about his time before the air-pirates then they may know about the symbol. Kit steered away, looking for more of a private plane of sort, and found a baboon-family with a Beechcraft Model 17 Staggerwing-biplane (called "Staggerwing" because the wings are stacked diagonally of each other which can be seen in biplanes, triplanes, or multiplanes: in this case the upper-wings are placed diagonally backwards of the lower-wings). Kit had seen this kind of plane tons of times back on the streets during the Great-Depression, and he didn't think any were still in use. "Hey mister" a baboon girl greets, she wore a white-blouse, black-pants and had a ponytail, giving the impression of a yin-yang symbol, her family see him and from the looks they were giving Kit they clearly know about him, much to Kit's dismay as he shakes his head no, but they almost did, "hey aren't you-" the father began but Kit, as quick as lightning clamps his mouth shut, much to the mother son and daughter's surprise, "okay you got me: I am Kit Cloudkicker, but don't let anyone else around here know, 'cause it brought a bounty on my head" Kit whispered, "sorry" the baboon dad apologized, his wife wore a yellow-blouse with dark-purple jeans similar to Rebecca's pants and carried a brown purse, the father and son only wore shirts (the father's a winter-green, the son's a white with a Danger-Woman fighting a villain) which meant their colorful-butts could be seen as plain as day (and Kit tries not to laugh when he saw), "do you need a ride? we have room for one more" the mother offers and Kit smiles, "sure, where you heading?" he wonders, "Darnstadt, Reichland" the father informs, "but isn't that country close to Hounsland, who've already conquered their neighbors?" Kit reminded not liking this, "we have to, my sister lives there and I wanna make sure she's alright" the baboon-mother lamented, Kit couldn't argue with that, "okay" he shrugged and joins them onboard. Normally the mother was the co-pilot but she wasn't much of a pilot, so she lets Kit have that spot and she'll sit in the back with the kids. Once all settled in the Staggerwing drives off and flies off. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter eight Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction